This invention relates to a carrier for a vehicle such as a bicycle which is inherently unstable when it is by itself and not under operation, with the usual form of vehicle having a rear driving wheel and a front steerable wheel with a provision for an operator and means to steer the vehicle in any preferred direction.
The prior art is replete with patents of various kinds which relate to this general area of consideration, and the same are listed hereinafter without particular discussion initial reference however being made to certain of the same which are more closely related to the concept hereof but not considered to be anticipatory and in fact the references referred to in detail are only generally related to the concept hereof.
As an example of this situation, the reference Otterbein, Patent No. 740,905, has a front seat support for a bicycle which is non-rotatably attached to the front and intended to fold upwardly from the lower end when not in use It does not ever engage the ground under any circumstances, unless the operator places it on its side.
The Austrian patent to Herzberg, No. 165,161, shows a rudimentary carrier so to speak, which does not and is not intended to ever engage the ground even when turned at any angle.
The British patent of Pashley, No. 353,691, shows a carrier for a bicycle which does not turn when the front wheel is turned and only includes a leg which can be attached to and detached from a carrier for support of a bicycle but is not intended to be left in place when the cycle is moving.
A vast number of other patents listed are found in the cycle art but none incorporates or contemplates the combination of parts, mounting and rotating which is disclosed by me herein.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 648,457 to Flynn, 1,159,139 to Walk, 4,387,836 to Laesch, 2,926,927 to Enright, 3,938,719 to Carlton, 511,043 to Campbell, 3,827,613 to Meyer, 3,286,891 to Jones, Jr.,
And foreign patents to: France, No. 847,665, Switzerland, No. 217,657, Great Britain, No. 336,180, Great Britain, No. 12,394, Great Britain, No. 21,644.
There may be others of which I am not aware, but this seems to be a rather thorough and exhaustive reference to the prior art which has been made known to me.
As will be apparent, none of these patents is really pertinent to the instant consideration.